


Save Me

by Lillie_Moreau



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Feral Behavior, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Omega Armitage Hux, Protective Kylo Ren, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillie_Moreau/pseuds/Lillie_Moreau
Summary: Sometimes love is the only thing that can save a lost soul.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first go at using the ABO dynamics as well as using the Kylux pairing so please be kind! I am sorry it is so short but there will be other one shots coming along shortly! There will also be a link in the endnote to see the mood board I created and posted to tumblr.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes I missed in my quick edit!

Kylo ran through the falling snow of Ilum, his eyes wild with rage. There was no way he would ever let the scrawny girl from Jakku get the best of him. His Alpha instincts were in overdrive and he had no sense of plan or direction. The only thing he cared about was killing Rey. If he couldn’t kill her, he was going to inflict as much damage as possible. He lost his footing in the snow ever so slightly as he jumped around a tree but he caught himself before he fell into a snowbank. Up ahead, he could see Rey and Finn doing their best to get away from him. Yet Kylo still managed to keep the upper hand. 

“Rey!” Kylo screamed, spit flying from his mouth. He watched as Finn and Rey ran into each other and collapsed to the ground. He ripped his lightsaber from his belt, the blade screaming to life as he ignited it. Finn pulled Rey to her feet and Kylo could smell the fear rolling off them in waves. 

“We have to keep running, Rey! He is going to kill us!” Finn yelled above the crunching of the planet ripping in half.

“I can take him, Finn!” Rey returned. “I’m also an Alpha!” Kylo sneered at her arrogance and continued his advance.

“You will pay for killing my general; my Omega!” Kylo screamed, raising his crackling blade.

“Rey, run! He’s gone feral!” Finn screamed, scrambling away in a blind panic. “You can’t over power him!”

A massive tidal wave of the Force surged towards Rey and Finn. Rey managed to stand her ground, but Finn flew through the air like a rag doll. He smashed into a tree where he lay motionless at the trunk. From the corner of Rey’s eyes, she saw a flash of red sweep towards her. Kylo let out a howl of rage as Rey managed to roll out of the way. His normally graceful fighting style was gone and it was as if he were blind. Rey was barely blocking his attacks with her own saber as Kylo used brute force to attack. As Kylo continued to swing, he howled like a wounded animal. The Force that encased his body was dark and volatile, the pressure causing Rey to feel nauseated. It lashed out at Rey, making angry welts and lacerations appear on her skin. Kylo was suddenly looming over Rey. She took a step backwards and as the earth shifted beneath her feet, Rey fell into the snow. Kylo pointed his saber at her throat. 

“This is where you die!” Kylo snarled. Yet before he could deliver the fatal blow, the sound of a First Order ship battered their ears. The ramp lowered and a Stormtrooper knelt down, prepared to stun the feral Alpha. Though he was Snoke’s apprentice, Kylo was a threat to enemies and allies alike. The trooper raised his blaster but stopped in his tracks as a familiar red haired general ran, though injured, through the snow and falling trees.

“Stand down!” Hux bellowed.

At the familiar voice, Kylo whipped around. His eyes were still wild with rage, but the Force billowing around him seemed to ease. Hux’s scent wafted through the trees and wrapped around Kylo. When the general finally reached the other man, he threw his around his neck. Kylo’s saber deactivated and dropped to the snowy forest floor as the haze of rage slowly left his mind. Cautiously, Kylo wrapped his arms around Hux, deathly afraid that the Force was playing a cruel joke on him.

“I’m here, Alpha. I’m here,” Hux cooed softly in Kylo’s ear. “A girl such as her does not have the tricks to kill me. I will not let anything stand in my way of returning to your side.”

Kylo let out an anguished sob as he fell to his knees. He buried his face into Hux’s stomach, bunching the fabric of his Omega’s greatcoat in his hands. Tears streamed down Kylo’s face and he relished in the feeling of Hux running his gloved fingers through his hair. As Hux held the trembling Alpha to him, he glared over at Rey who had gotten to her feet despite her wounds.

“Leave now, while I am feeling merciful,” Hux snarled. Rey didn’t need to be told twice. Without looking back, she bolted through the trees, just in time to leap to the safety of the Falcon with Finn. 

Hux coaxed a whimpering Kylo to his feet and helped him onto the shuttle. All Kylo could do was cling to his mate for support. Exhaustion worked its way through his body and he felt like he was made of lead. The couple managed to make it to the shuttle’s small bunk before they collapsed into a quivering heap. The experience of nearly being permanently apart had been traumatizing to both Kylo and Hux. Hux knew that going feral most likely caused permanent damage to Kylo’s mind. It was likely to make him more violent, impulsive, and erratic. However, no matter the outcome, Hux was just happy to be back in the arms of his Alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> https://abraxas-drake.tumblr.com/post/622905854618910720/save-me-lilliemoreau-star-wars-prequel


End file.
